Godzilla (Showa)
Godzilla is the titular protagonist of multiple Godzilla movies (although in some movies, he is portrayed as a villian). He is a 50-100 meter kaiju that can shoot a nuclear beam from out of his mouth. He is a is a daikaijū, a Japanese movie monster, Since then, Godzilla has gone on to become a worldwide pop culture icon starring in 28 films produced by Toho Toho Co., Ltd. The monster has appeared in numerous other media incarnations including video games, novels, comic books, television series, and an American remake. A second American reboot is currently being developed by Legendary Pictures. With the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the Daigo Fukuryū Maru incident still fresh in the Japanese consciousness, Godzilla was conceived as a monster created by nuclear detonations and a metaphor for nuclear weapons in general. As the film series expanded, some stories took on less serious undertones portraying Godzilla as a hero while other plots still portrayed him as a destructive animal. As a Villian Godzilla was originaly as dinosaur called Godzillasaurus (revealed in Godzilla vs King Ghidorah ''1991), who was then mutated by nuclear testing. He destroyed multiple fishing boats. When investigators arrived on Odo Island, they learned that the native islanders believed the attacks were caused by a sea-god named Godzilla (Japenese name is Gojira), and when the island was attacked by the mutant, the name stuck. Godzilla attacked Tokyo multiple time until he was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, a powerful weapon created by Dr. Serizawa. In the later movies, either a second Godzilla exists, or Godzilla survived the oxygen destroyer. In ''Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack, Godzilla has been dead for years and has become nothing but a legend that some do not believe in, however the sould of those who died in World War II merge and create another Godzilla (reffered to by some as Ghost Godzilla). As a Hero In some films, Godzilla becomes the lesser of two evils and saves the world from alien threats, such as King Ghidorah, or human spawned creations, such as Hedorah. When portrayed as a protaginist, Godzilla is either a heroic monster, a (somewhat) caring parent, or animal trying to find it's place in the world as the last of it's kind. As a hero, Godzilla has gained many allies, such as Anguirus, King Caesar, and Jet Jaguar (just to name a few). Villain Monsters *King Ghidorah *Mechagodzilla (Only the first incarnation of Mechagodzilla is a villian). *Spacegodzilla *Destroyah *Orga *Gigan *Megalon *Hedorah *Megaguirus Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Anti Hero Category:Giant Monsters Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Protectors Category:Animal Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Martyr Category:Child Nuturer Category:Space Survivers Category:Warriors Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Monarchs Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wrestlers Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Good Darkness Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anti Villains Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Knight Templar Category:True Neutral Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Father of a hero Category:Orphans Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version